


Son of the Dust - A Grimmjow Story

by chiapetirl



Series: Bone Shatter: Tales from the Revisited Series [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: In which we see more of Grimmjow and Keigo's friendship grow, Mizuho is an awesome sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiapetirl/pseuds/chiapetirl
Summary: A week after the ending of Bleach: Revisited, Grimmjow has finally healed and is released into the uncertain world post- Winter War. But he doesn't have long to dwell on his own doubts, as Keigo invites Grimmjow to his house for dinner.
Series: Bone Shatter: Tales from the Revisited Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646200
Kudos: 5





	Son of the Dust - A Grimmjow Story

There was no way he could look himself in the eye. The mirror reflected everything he knew, but he no longer recognized the Espada that stood before him. Grimmjow grimaced, the soreness of his freshly healed body edged at the brink of his consciousness, his muscles rippling as he stretched and returned to a slouched stance. It had been over a month since he'd stood up from that small, musty bed in Urahara's cramped shop. And it had been even longer since he'd seen the state of his own body.

Stripped completely, Grimmjow noticed just how emaciated he'd become. His body was still strong, and he was confident he could tear apart anything or anyone that dared even look at him the wrong way. But it was the deep recesses in his cheeks, the thinned-out muscles that moved under reddened flesh that told a different tale. It had been humiliating enough that Aizen could easily shatter him and toss him aside but seeing the way his body looked confirmed his deepest fears. He was no longer the same Grimmjow that had been left behind all those months ago.

Sharp knocking barely caught his attention. Eyes closed, Grimmjow turned away from the mirror and reached for the clothes that were scattered across his bed. "Grimm?!" Keigo's voice crept through the floorboards and drifted over swaying cobwebs. "Hey, are you awake?"

 _Dammit._ Blue hair erupted from the neckline of a navy-blue shirt, followed by a deep scowl. He flinched as the atrophied muscles in his arms twinged, then relaxed into the soft heathered fabric. It was wonderful to be in something other than a makeshift hospital gown. _Guess I should've expected that kid to come knockin'._

"Grimm? Hello?" The knocking grew louder, intensifying. "Urahara said you were awake! Don't tell me you fell asleep! Not on the day you can finally leave!"

He stared at the door, mindlessly sliding buckling his belt with numb fingers. _Maybe I should let 'im keep on like this, he thought. Givin' in will only make 'im more of a damn pest._ But the knocking persisted, soon reverberating in his skull. Grimmjow growled under his breath, blue eyes glinting. _Fuck that._

Turning the handle gruffly, Grimmjow swung the door open, the late afternoon light filtering into the gray room. Keigo, who had been pressed against the door, toppled forward, falling flat on his face. A layer of dust rose into the air violently, then slowly began to settle back down onto the floorboards. "Yer sure fuckin' impatient, kid." Grimmjow watched as Keigo gathered himself, laughing sheepishly.

"O-oh, h-h-hey!" Keigo rubbed his face, standing back on his feet quickly. "I'm so glad I caught you before you decided to leave the shop!" Despite the embarrassment, he was grinning broadly, arms crossed. He was practically beaming with excitement, much to Grimmjow's annoyance.

Tilting his head slightly, Grimmjow looked Keigo up and down. "Who told ya I was leavin' the shop today?" His voice was low, but Keigo could hear the normal grumpy tone. "Don't tell me that shopkeeper told ya the day I was bein' released. I specifically told him _not_ to." As soon as the words left his lips, he knew better than to think that. Urahara was definitely the type to leak information. I'll get that bastard!

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaybe!" A sly look crossed Keigo's brown eyes. "But that doesn't really matter, because I have something exciting for us to do today!"

"What?" The exclamation was harsher than he intended, but Grimmjow couldn't quite help himself. "The hell're you talkin' about?"

Practically jumping for joy, Keigo pulled his phone out of his pocket, typing something on the screen and placing it back. "You're coming to my place for dinner tonight! Isn't that cool?!"

He was truly dumbfounded. There weren't words to describe just what feelings were coursing through his brain. It was a combination of the urge to strangle this kid and the desire to fall back asleep. "Huh? What's cool bout that?"

Keigo looked a little shocked. "U-u-uh, well, I figured since this is your first day out of Urahara's you'd wanna get out and eat some awesome food and hang out with your good pal!" A bright smile crossed his face again as he inched towards the door of the bedroom. "Mizuho's getting off work in an hour or so, which gives us plenty of time to kick our shoes off and hang out at my place! It'll be great!" Suddenly, he froze in place, his smile faltering for a moment. "T-that is, unless you had… other plans… that I d-didn't account for…"

Watching the kid's shoulder slouch, Grimmjow felt the words die in his throat. He wanted to say no, to push past Keigo and leave that musty place. But he realized that there wasn't much for him out there. Once he was out there, he had to report to that stupid warehouse on the other side of town. There wasn't anything else but that. And even then, the look on Keigo's face did… something. It pissed him off… or something like that.

"Fine."

Blinking twice, Keigo seemed surprised. "Uh… ah, I… huh?"

Blue eyes narrowed. "Are ya deaf, kid? I said fine. I'll go to yer place." He shoved his hands deep into his pants pockets, pushing past the speechless kid. "It ain't like I had anything better to do." He glanced back, seeing the bright look of excitement creep into Keigo's eyes once again. "Stop lookin' at me like that. Let's get goin' already!"

"R-right!" Keigo snapped to attention, keeping pace with the Espada! "This is gonna be so awesome! I was so hoping you'd get better quickly so we could hang out again! I wanted to show you everything now that the war's over and…"

Grimmjow listened half-heartedly to Keigo's stream of chatter, letting the kid blabber on to his heart's content. Despite his own hesitation, it was comforting, in a way, to know that someone in the outside world had been waiting for him. After that month-long stay in a dark and dusty room, unable to move, it had dawned on him just how vast the world was before him now. He'd considered going back to Hueco Mundo, but it was nothing more than a cold sandpit, and most likely there'd be constant, irritating civil quarrels over who'd be the next leader of said cold sandpit. That didn't even sound the least bit appealing. Besides, after what Urahara had told him a week ago, there was apparently a new sanction by the Shinigami to keep all surviving Arrancar and Espada in Karakura Town. The very thought filled him with a terrible rage.

"Wow, look who's finally emerged from his cave!"

Golden eyes watched from above, with deep purple hair dangling from the ceiling. Much to his irritation, Grimmjow met Yoruichi's mischievous gaze, watching as her grin widened. "Looks like you healed rather nicely. It's good to see you up and moving again, Espada." Effortlessly, she swung down from her perch in the ceiling, landing next to him. There was barely a sound as the balls of her feet hit the ground. Not even the dark liquid in the many bottles on the shelves trembled upon her landing. "I was starting to worry."

"You? Worryin' about me?" Grimmjow scoffed, pushing past her. "Don't waste yer energy, woman. It takes a lot more'n that to keep me down."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow, leaning against the back counter. "You really are a stubborn bastard, aren't you? And to think a month ago every bone in your body had been snapped like toothpicks." Her head tilted to the side, looking him over. "It's actually kind of impressive. The Soul Society would snap someone like you up in a heartbeat. Probably put you in the Second Division with stamina like that."

Before Grimmjow could snap, Keigo opened the front door, almost dragging Grimmjow along with him. "Thank you, Yoruichi! I'll make sure he stays out of trouble!"

"You do that, Keigo." Yoruichi lifted a hand, giving him a small wave back. "Make sure he he's where he needs to be before his curfew! And tell Mizuho that Urahara and I say hello! We're probably going to pay a visit later!"

The door was halfway closed already, but Keigo managed to say his final goodbyes before Grimmjow could wrestle his way back into the shop. "Thanks, I will! Bye now!" And with that, Yoruichi found herself alone in the shopfront, her gaze lingering.

"Did… did Grimm leave already?"

A timid voice came from the other side of the counter, cracking in the middle of the word leave. Looking back, Yoruichi could see the disappointment in Ururu's eyes, her small shoulders sagging. The broom in her hands went idle, the bristles hovering inches above the floorboards. "I wanted to see him off."

"It's not like you'll never see him again, Ururu." Yoruichi laughed a little, but comforted Ururu a little, patting her on the head gently. "I'm sure he'll come around. You could probably visit him, if you'd like."

Looking at the door, Ururu sighed. "True. But…" Her voice trailed off for a moment. Then, with vigor, she shook her head, sweeping once again. "Nevermind. You're right, Miss Yoruichi." Almost as silently as she arrived, she disappeared around the corner, the sound of the broom swishing across the floor was all that remained.

The smile on Yoruichi's face faded slowly, lines of worry bunched in the corners of her eyes. She'd hoped that things would be at least a little better now that the war was over. But it seemed that the atmosphere in the shop had gone from tense to full of despair. It weighed against her chest, and she had felt it on Urahara's shoulders.

"Can't get caught thinking like that," she said aloud. Standing up straight, she stretched then opened the door to the back rooms, sighing deeply. "There's too much to do."

* * *

"I can't believe you're not cold right now." Keigo shuddered, even under the jacket and coat he was wearing. Puffs of white smoke erupted from his mouth with every word, filtering up into the late February sky. "It's only a degree or two above freezing!"

Grimmjow only grunted in response. He hadn't quite anticipated the temperature outside, but it wasn't like he could actually get cold. Living in a place like Hueco Mundo, all he ever knew was cold. Cold, dark, and blank. Part of him missed the crunch of sand under his feet. In a way, it brought comfort. But now all he heard was talk. He wasn't sure if it was Keigo's voice anymore, or the sound of his own mind. Either way, it grated against him, wearing him down.

A hand touched his upper arm, jerking him back. Flinching, Grimmjow glared at Keigo. "The hell're you touchin' me for?" He wrenched away, finding himself backing into a wall.

The cheerful look in Keigo's eyes diminished for a moment, replaced by worry. "Hey, uh… are you okay, Grimm?" He glanced to the side and then back at Grimmjow. "You seem kinda… out of it."

"I'm fine, kid."

"You sure?"

Grimmjow seethed. "The hell're ya askin' for?"

"Dude, you almost walked straight into a lamp post." Keigo pointed to the side, pointing out the ice- and snow-covered lamp post only two feet away. "You weren't watching where you were walking."

As much as he wanted to argue, he knew it was pointless. Grimmjow glanced at the lamp post, then rubbed his eyes, running his fingers through his hair. "Guess I'm not all there yet," he muttered. "How… how far till we get to yer place, kid?"

"We're about two blocks away." Keigo gave him a half smile, trying to be reassuring. "Won't be too long. Come on. Just keep your eyes ahead and we'll be fine." He began to walk forward, letting Grimmjow catch up with him before they turned the corner.

* * *

Grimmjow hadn't been quite sure what he expected when it came to Keigo's place, but nonetheless it surprised him a little bit. It was so… small. Cramped. Messy. Couches covered in blankets, pillows on the floor. The kitchen to the right was jumbled, dishes submerged in cold, dirty water. The few picture frames hanging on the wall were crooked. As he slid off his shoes, a small picture caught his eye. Three people were in frame, one of which was undoubtedly Keigo. He looked far younger, but he had that stupid grin (sans a tooth) and mud caked on his face. The other two he didn't recognize; two women, one strikingly like Keigo, and the other lifting Keigo onto her back, smiling.

"Sorry about the mess!" Keigo began throwing things around the room, clearing a spot on the couch. "Things've been hectic for the past month, and I was supposed to clean this place earlier." He smoothed out the couch cushions and hurriedly cleared out any dishes that cluttered the coffee table. "But I had I went to go visit Mizuiro after school instead. Figured I had time before I went and picked you up."

Tapping on the dusty glass, Grimmjow stared at the picture. "Who're these people?" He glanced over at Keigo for a moment before returning his attention to the image.

Setting down a stack of dirty bowls on the counter, Keigo made his way back to the entryway. He smirked, leaning against the wall. "Oh, that's a picture of me and my mom and sister."

"I figured it was you."

"Oh? Was it that easy to tell?"

Grimmjow turned away without saying a word, slowly making his way into the living room. "Are they here?"

Keigo tilted his head. "Who?"

"Yer mom and sister." Grimmjow plopped down on the couch, resting his feet on the coffee table and letting his head sink into the back of the cushion. "Are they here?"

"Uh…" Keigo's hands fidgeted for a few moments, thinking of what to say. He walked into the kitchen, continuing to clean as he went. "Well, my sister, Mizuho, she's still at work." He ducked down for a moment, his head going out of view. "She just got promoted to shift manager at Rob's Burger, so she works longer hours. I think she said she'd be back by 6?" He popped back up, pushing hair from his eyes.

"And yer mom?"

Keigo went quiet again, a deep frown settling into his face. He leaned against the counter, taking a deep breath. "I haven't seen my mom in… four years." He looked back up, meeting Grimmjow's gaze. "So, it'll just be Mizuho, me and you tonight." A smile forced its way back on Keigo's face. "Should be fun!"

Another moment of silence followed before Grimmjow asked, "Does she know I'm here?"

"Of course!" A cupboard slammed shut, followed by a flurry of a towel swinging in the air. "I told her all about you after everything was said and done. When I said you were coming out of treatment, she suggested I invite you over for dinner." He laughed a little. "She does this whenever I make friends. It's her opportunity to meet them. Kinda a tradition."

Scoffing, Grimmjow closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Yer still on that whole friend thing, huh?" He laughed sardonically, stretching his limbs as gently as he could before the pain and soreness kicked in. Pain jabbed at his muscles once again, causing him to flinch. "Wait till she finds out I'm an Espada. Doubt she'll be thrilled."

"Oh, she knows."

Eyes snapping open, Grimmjow sat up straight. "Come again?"

Keigo shrugged. "I told her." He smirked, amused by Grimmjow's expression. "She wanted to hear about who you were, and it wasn't like I could lie." He finished his work in the kitchen, vaulting over the side of the couch and landing comfortably on the cushion. "Karakura Town has a lot of people, but there isn't a single person with bright blue hair, man." Reaching over to the coffee table, he grabbed the remote, turning on the TV.

"So… wait a second." Grimmjow sat forward, elbows on his knees. "How'd that conversation go? I'd think a human with no knowledge of Hollows or spirits would have a helluva time understandin' somethin' like an Espada, let alone an Arrancar."

Turning the volume down on the TV, Keigo leaned back into the couch. "She was one of the first people to wake up during the invasion of Karakura Town," he said. "So, she got to see… a lot of _fun_ things, if you know what I mean. I think she told me that she and Dr. Ishida were being chased by Hollows at one point." He laughed again, shaking his head. "Trust me, she had some idea of what I was talking about when I had to explain what an Espada was. She took it… surprisingly well, all things considered."

"Huh." Running his tongue over his teeth, Grimmjow relaxed back into the couch, watching as the TV screen flickered. It wasn't like he hadn't seen one before, but he always found their constant movement nauseating. _Not sure how Humans can sit on their asses all day and watch shit like this for hours._ Those fleeting thoughts couldn't drown out a deeper pit of concern and questions, however, and the deep frown lines on his face went even deeper.

A few minutes in, Keigo stood up, walking over to the shelves that sat under the TV. One hand pulled a nest of wires and oddly shaped devices, while the other pulled a flat, shiny rectangle. Keigo set both unceremoniously on the table, grinning from ear to ear. "I've been looking forward to showing you this," he said. "I know you'll love it just as much as I do."

Giving Keigo an odd look and glancing down at the weird tangle of devices, Grimmjow felt reluctant to ask at first. "The hell's that?"

"This, my friend, is a video game console." Keigo looked proud of himself. "And not just any video game console, oh no. It's a PlayStation 4!" Taking the remote again, he changed the screen, showing a loading screen. "I figured your first look at video games should be something familiar."

"Kid, the fuck are ya talkin' about?"

Tossing Grimmjow a controller, Keigo pounced, sitting to the Espada's right. He gripped his controller tightly, excitement in his eyes. "We're about to play one of my favorite games of all time." He lowered his eyebrows and leaned in dramatically, an evil glimmer in his eyes.

"Street Fighter V."

* * *

The front door opened, followed by the shrill jangle of keys hitting against a metal handle. Cold air pushed through the doorframe and rustled through Mizuho's hair before she slammed it shut, pressing against it as she locked it again. Sighing deeply, she let herself rest there for a moment. It'd been a long day and all she wanted was a small moment of peace. "I… made it…" She reached up to pull the hat off her head, letting it fall to the ground. "Thank god… now I can finally take a moment to-."

"GOD DAMMIT, KID! YOU FUCKIN' CHEATED!"

Mizuho felt her heart stop in her chest, freezing in place as the terrible roar of a stranger rang out from her living room. Terrified, she reached for the bat that sat in the corner of the entryway, prepared to fight off whoever was in her living room.

"Oh, come on, Grimm! I told you to hold that button there and THEN jump!" Keigo's voice was followed by what sounded like video game music. Angry grunting mingled in, causing Mizuho to pause. "See what I mean?"

"Whatever. Just gimme that controller. I'll beat yer scrawny ass." Button mashing echoed in the room. "Ain't gonna let ya make me look like a fool!"

"I knew you'd like this game!"

Peering around the corner, Mizuho saw Keigo sitting with controller in hand next to a man with shockingly blue hair. Her eyebrows rose, remembering that she was having a guest that evening. But never in her wildest dreams did she imagine she'd have an angry, seething… animal of a man almost breaking a controller in a death grip sitting in her very living room. Even Ikkaku, who was probably one of the roughest characters she'd met in her life, didn't scare her like this man. Even his presence screamed danger. "Uh… Keigo?" Her voice squeaked at the end, drawing their attention.

"Oh, hey!" Quickly, Keigo paused the game, much to Grimmjow's frustration and stood up. "Did hear you come in!" The smile on his face flickered for a moment, looking at the bat that was still tightly gripped in Mizuho's hands. "Why… are you holding that bat, Mizuho?"

Eyes widening slightly, Mizuho looked to see her iron-tight grip on the baseball bat, forgetting that she hadn't put it down just yet. "O-o-oh, haha!" She ran back to the entryway and placed it back in its spot. When she returned, she fidgeted with the hems of her sleeves, her smile trembling a little bit. "I-I must a-a-admit I forgot that w-we were having a guest today, so h-hearing your…" She met Grimmjow's eyes, feeling his overwhelming irritation intimidate her. He stood up and crossed his arms, staring her down. "Y-your… friend! Yes, this must be him! F-forgot he was coming!"

Noticing her trembling hands, Keigo walked over to her, still smiling. "Nothing to be afraid of, Grimmjow's not gonna hurt you!" He took her hand, guiding her slowly over. "Sorry we scared you, we honestly didn't mean to."

"O-oh no, it's okay!" She laughed again, tucking her messy hair behind her ear. "I just-!"

"So, this is yer sister." Grimmjow towered over Mizuho, looking her up and down. She felt like she was being inspected, and she had never felt so small in all her life. "Mizuho, right?"

Clearing her throat, Mizuho nodded. "Y-yes! It's a pleasure to m-meet you, Grimmjow." She extended a shaky hand, trying her best to look cheerful. "K-Keigo's been talking non-stop about you for a month now."

Blue eyes swiveled, glaring at Keigo for a moment. Then, with a grimace, he took her small shaking hand into his, shaking it once. "Likewise."

Petrified, Mizuho turned to Keigo. "I'm… just going to go straighten up a little a-and I'll be back." She turned to smile once again at Grimmjow before taking a few steps back. "You two hang out here, entertain yourselves. I-I'll be back to make dinner."

Laughing slightly, Keigo smiled. He could see just how terrified she really was and felt a little bad. "Alright, sounds good!" With that, he leapt over the couch and grabbed his controller as she nearly ran to her room. "Now, let's finish this round real quick!" Her door slammed, muffling out whatever followed.

The setting sun filled her room with pale colors and dark shadows, leaving her to lean against her door and slide down. Her heart was racing in her chest, her legs giving way as she sat on the ground. Mizuho tried to regulate her breathing, but no matter what she did, she could feel the panic rising up in her throat.

 _I had no idea_. Her eyes closed. _When he said he was friends with… with an Espada? Is that what it was?_ Her hands were buried under her armpits, trying to keep herself anchored _. The way he explained it, it almost sounded like he was friends with a Hollow. And here I was, relieved when he said an Espada was more like a Human than a Hollow, but this…_

Mizuho recollected the month prior, running in the streets, trying to hide from the Hollows that had chased her and Ryūken down the streets of Karakura Town. Their terrible masks, the giant holes in their dark bodies, the way they crawled on the ground and scurried over buildings. The very thought of her brother even being friends with something like that had filled her with terror.

This Grimmjow didn't look like a Hollow. He had two legs, two arms a face and a messy mop of blue hair, sure. But there was something in his presence, the air around him that instilled the same fear in her. She hadn't seen a giant hole in his body, or a mask anywhere near his face, but it was almost the same. Almost, as in a lot worse. _What is he?! Why am I so… so afraid?_

It took her a few minutes, but she finally collected herself. The trembling stopped for the most part, and she could finally take a deep breath. Feeling her heart slow in her chest, she swallowed hard, her eyes closing as she stood up. "O-okay…" She walked towards her closet, reaching into the dark doorway. "It's okay. If Keigo says it's okay, then… then it has to be okay." She pulled out clean clothes and draped them on her bed. "He wouldn't…" She stopped, taking another deep breath.

_He wouldn't knowingly put me in danger._

With that thought in mind, she slipped off her work uniform, readying herself for an uncertain night.

* * *

Taking a small bite of her food, Mizuho contemplated just what she might say to her guest. Since leaving her room, she hadn't exchanged one word with Keigo or Grimmjow. The sound of Street Fighter V playing the background mingled with the sounds of the pan frying and clinking dishes until she called them over for dinner. But they had not once uttered another word to one another since their awkward greeting in the living room.

She glanced at Keigo, who gave her a reassuring look. "This tastes great, sis," he said, shoveling another forkful of food into his mouth. "Thanks for making us dinner."

Across the table, Grimmjow pushed the food around his plate, watching as it all blended in a tangled mess. The way he stared at it, she wasn't sure if he was just disgusted or he didn't know exactly _what_ to do with it. Nonetheless, she knew she had to break the silence. If this really was Keigo's new friend, she had to know more about him. Besides, it just really wasn't good table manners, no matter the person.

"So, Grimmjow." The enthusiasm in her words were forced, but it was the only way she could even get the words out to begin with. "Why don't you tell me a little more about you, huh?"

His head didn't rise even a little bit, but his eyes snapped up, meeting hers. "Huh?" It was a low, gruff sound, but not enough to scare her as it had the first time. "Thought Keigo was tellin' ya all about me? What more's there to know?"

Not knowing exactly how to respond, Mizuho took a moment. Her breathing had become shaky again, but she tried to keep herself together. There was no point in looking scared at every little thing he did. "Well, it's all from his account," she replied, stabbing her food and lifting it up to her mouth. "I want to hear more about who you are from you. You know, like where you come from, hobbies, job, uh… things that one might need to know. That kind of thing!" She put her fork in her mouth, chewing as she waited for an answer.

Glancing at Keigo for a moment, Grimmjow sat up in his chair, arms on the table as he rested his chin on the backs of his hand. "I'm an Espada," he said bluntly. "There's not really much to it than that. I come from Hueco Mundo, I hang out with… Keigo-" he gave Keigo a pointed look, emphasizing a point – "and his other friends, and sometimes work in Kisuke's stupid shop. Other'n that…" He gave a small shoulder shrug, not once breaking eye contact with Mizuho. "There really ain't much to it."

Swallowing her food, Mizuho gave a small nod. "I… uh, I see." She wiped her mouth with her napkin, thinking for a moment. "You don't have any family or anything like that?" She sat up attentively, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Not that Keigo's mentioned any, but still-."

"Nope." There was a finality to his tone, cutting her off mid-sentence. "Espada don't have families. We ain't like humans." He paused for a moment, contemplating something. "Although, I'm not real sure what a family is, so that should really tell ya all ya need to know on that." Looking down, a question formed in his mind, causing him to look back up again. "Also, the hell is this… stuff?"

Mizuho's eyes narrowed. "That's… that's spaghetti." She watched as he twirled his spaghetti around his fork, staring at the cold noodles looping around each prong. "I assume you've never eaten spaghetti before, either."

Letting his fork fall into the plate of uneaten food, Grimmjow shook his head. "Can't say I have." Looking around the room, he absorbed his environment before continuing the conversation. "Since we're askin' pointless questions, I've got a couple for ya."

Blinking in surprise, Mizuho sat up straight. "F-for me?" She pointed at herself, holding her fork with her forefinger.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, n-not really." Placing her fork down gently, she leaned forward. Any semblance of remaining nervousness was starting to fade. Despite his countenance, he provided her with no real reason to worry. "Ask away."

"When did ya start seein' spirits?" He wasted no time, nor did he mince words.

Processing the question, Mizuho narrowed her eyes. "It, uh, I guess it started a month ago. Or at least I think so." She traced the woodgrain of the table meditatively, her fingernail sliding along the grooves. "It's kinda hard to say, since I met Ikkaku and Yumichiki before the war started." She looked to Keigo, puzzled. "Were… were they in gigais at the time, Keigo?"

Keigo shook his head. "I don't think so, no." He took a drink, thinking back to the day they showed up on his doorstep. "It's surprising I didn't quite realize it at the time. You could see them so clearly. So, I'm sure you could see spirits before then."

"That's what I thought." Returning her attention back to Grimmjow, she shrugged. "I can't really give you a definite answer, I'm afraid."

Grimmjow's face clouded over, seemingly disappointed in the answer. "Well, shit. That ain't gonna help me."

"What exactly are you trying to find out?" Mizuho crossed her arms, letting them lean on the table.

"Before I got left here," Grimmjow said, "I was told that Humans ain't have the ability to see Hollows or spirits of the dead. There was always whispers that there were Humans that could, but a lotta us just laughed that shit off." He seemed to stare off into space, recollecting something from a long time ago. "That's until Aizen took over. He told us that there were some Humans that couldn't just see us, but talk with us, become more… powerful." The last word sounded harsh, like he hated saying it. "I thought he's just bat shit, but that's until I learned about that Kurosaki kid."

Hearing Ichigo's name, Mizuho's eyes brightened a bit. "You mean Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yeah." His lips twisted in a feral grimace. "That bastard. I didn't really think that much of the kid till Ulquiorra – another Espada at the time – reported back that he'd made contact." His eyes lit up, the whites of his teeth gleaming. It was a mildly disturbing sight for Mizuho, but she let him continue, her curiosity growing.

"From that moment, I just had to come see for myself." A bitter peal of laughter followed, his head lifted. "Course, that bastard Aizen told us he wasn't too concerned about takin' the kid out, but I knew better." He met their eyes, the edges of his blue irises almost glowing. "That kid was gonna be more trouble than that fuckwit wanted to admit. Serves him right for leavin' me here."

Mizuho followed along, entranced and horrified all at once. She wanted to ask a question, but Grimmjow beat her to it.

"So, all I wanna know is how Humans get this ability." Grimmjow pointed at the table, creating an invisible list before him. "How and when do y'all start to see spirits? What the hell kinda abilities do ya get along with it? Because if we were wrong for so long, there's gotta be other things out there we were fuckin' wrong about, and that…" His eyebrows fell heavy over his eyes, the words lost.

"Wait." Keigo pushed away his plate, confused. "Why haven't' you asked me that? We've been together a lot, and you never asked _me_ that!"

Looking up, Grimmjow gave him another pointed look. "I doubt you'd even know where to start, kid," he replied. "Yer all over the place, and frankly I'm not sure you'd shut up. Now, yer sister on the other hand…" He glanced at her, giving her a small nod. "She seems a bit more put together."

"Hey! That's so mean! What the-!"

"I… ugh…" Mizuho seemed to be desperately trying to put together a sentence, her hand pressing against her lips. Her eyes darted from place to place, trying to piece together a sentence. "I really wish I could help you with that, because it's something I'm curious about, too." She shook her head subconsciously, unsure what to do. "From what I can tell, and maybe this won't be too helpful, but the people who can see spirits fall into one of two camps." She raised her other hand, lifting one finger. "Either they're born with the ability, or-" she lifted another finger slowly – "they are literally hit over the head with an experience. And I feel like I fall into the latter."

"Same here," Keigo said. "Now, on the other hand, you have people like Uryu and Ichigo, who could see spirits since they were… little, I think?" He shrugged. "But from what I know, it's not a common occurrence that a living human can see other spirits. I know I sure couldn't until recently, and even then… I couldn't pin-point the exact time I did start to see them."

Sighing, Grimmjow rubbed his face, leaning back in his chair. "Well, that's somethin', I guess." He let his hair fall back, wincing as his sore muscles twinged yet again.

Looking over into the kitchen, Mizuho looked shocked. "Wow, have we really been talking for that long? It's almost eight!"

Keigo laughed. "Guess serious conversations eat up more time." He stood up, grabbing his plate. "I'll take care of dishes tonight, since you cooked."

"Oh, you don't have to!" Mizuho said, standing now. "You have a guest tonight, I've got this, Keigo."

"Too late!" Balancing plates in each hand, Keigo made his way to the kitchen. "You guys chill."

Looking back to where Grimmjow sat, she realized that he'd gotten up and left. She looked over just in time to see him head for the front door and walking over the threshold. "I'mma get some fresh air real quick," he called back. "Be back in a minute, kid."

"Okay!" Keigo called back, dropping the dishes in the sink. The door shut, leaving Mizuho and Keigo alone in the apartment. Looking back, Keigo caught Mizuho's eye. "So, what do you think of him?"

She didn't answer right away, her eyes narrowed. Something ate away at her, consuming her thoughts to the point where she stood up very suddenly. "I need some air, too," she said quickly. "We'll be right back." Mizuho nearly sprinted to the door, snagging her coat off the rack before opening the door and joining the Espada outside.

The cold night air hit her in the face, sending instant shivers down her spine, but she joined Grimmjow near the balcony, leaning on the railing as well. The moon was out, waxing in the clear February night sky. Stars dotted the dark blue expanse, glimmering every so often. Grimmjow looked her way, his eyes narrowed. "Need somethin'?"

Releasing the air from her chest, Mizuho looked out over the street. "I wanted to ask you something else," she said, "but not in front of Keigo. Something that… bothers me."

A moment of silence passed, the tension growing once again. But Mizuho didn't feel quite so afraid, just a bit nervous. Mustering up her nerve, she met his eyes, a cold breeze pushing her loose brown hair into her face. "Were you a Hollow?" Her eyes glimmered in the moonlight.

Eyebrows now raised, an odd expression crept over Grimmjow's face. "Is that why ya were shakin' the moment ya walked in?" he asked, putting two and two together. "I didn't get what yer deal was, but it's all makin' sense now." He laughed, looking back out onto the road. "Yes and no, as confusin' as that may sound."

"Please explain." Her gaze was intense, her eyes never wavering. "I tried to get an idea from Keigo, but he wasn't that great at explaining. I want to know what exactly you are."

The tone in her voice sparked something in Grimmjow, his eyes narrowing to dangerous slits. They looked at each other for what felt like ages. Mizuho could feel her nose and cheeks turning red, but she needed an answer.

"Fine, guess I'll try to explain it." Grimmjow turned fully to face her now, still leaning against the railing with his right elbow. "Hollows have a hierarchy, ya see, dependin' on the stage of evolution they reach. Yer average Hollow happens to be an individual corrupted soul that goes around eatin' any souls it can find, buildin' up its strength. Did ya know that already?"

"No. I just thought they typically tried to eat Humans."

A grim smile crossed his lips. "Not unless the human possesses unusual amounts of spiritual energy, no. In yer case, ya might be easy pickin's for a Hollow. But as long as yer around someone strong, ya should be good." He shrugged, waving away the thought. "Anyways, as Hollows get stronger, they tend to lose their taste for regular souls and consume other Hollows for more strength. They keep on consumin', tryin' to fill that hungry void in their souls, to become whole again. But as I learned, that ain't never gonna fill unless ya get killed. Not even the strongest Hollow could ever get there."

A thought occurred to Mizuho. "Is that where that hole in their bodies comes from? The void?"

Snorting, Grimmjow lifted the hem of his shirt, revealing the Hollow hole in his stomach. Her reaction amused him, exposing his teeth as he laughed. "Yeah. That's where a soul gets their heart ripped out once they lose hope in gettin' purified. Once we lose that, we become 'corrupted,' as the Shinigami would say." He spat over the railing, his eyes filled with disdain. "Those bastards, thinkin' they can just police anythin' that ain't look like 'em."

"Evolution through consumption." Mizuho started connecting the dots, her eyes going wide. "So, are Espada like the top of the top in Hollow terms _?" It would explain the overwhelming presence he has,_ she thought. _No wonder he's so damn intimidating_.

"Somethin' along those lines, yeah." Grimmjow nodded. "But it takes special circumstances to be turned into an Espada. In my case, Aizen was the one who shattered my mask, givin' me the ranking of Espada. Number six, specifically."

Tapping her fingers on the railing, Mizuho let it all sink in. "That must mean you're the accumulation of… hundreds? Thousands of Hollows, then?"

Laughing raucously, Grimmjow let his head fall back. "I ain't too sure," he said. "But it was a lotta Hollows, that much I can say. I've been around long enough to at least've eaten… maybe a thousand." He shrugged again. "Who's to say?"

With a sigh, Mizuho nodded again. She seemed to be mildly satisfied with that answer. "What's to say that you won't…" Her voice trailed off into the wind, her eyes narrowing. She seemed unsure if she should even finish the sentence.

"Won't what?"

"Won't… devour Keigo. What's stopping you from doing that?" The agitated tone in her voice reappeared, her eyes glimmering once again. "If everything you said is true, then should I be concerned?"

Grimmjow scoffed. "Nah, I don't need his soul, lady." He turned away, letting both elbows rest on the rail. "I don't eat Human souls anymore, even if they possess that much spiritual energy. Keigo ain't in danger of that."

"Are you sure?"

"The hell kinda question is that?" Agitation filled his voice, his hands splayed out. "Ya want some kinda contract or promise or somethin'?" Blue hair fluttered in the breeze, covering his eyes. "I don't wanna eat Keigo, or any of his other little friends. It shouldn't concern ya."

"But it does."

"Why?"

A pause cut into the tense conversation. Mizuho's lips remained parted for a moment before she continued. "Back in the dining room, you said you weren't sure what a family was, right?"

Grimmjow gave her an odd look. "Yeah. What of it?"

"A family is a group of people who band together," she answered. "They love and protect one another, no matter what. And to me, Keigo is the only family I have left in this world." Mizuho hesitated, her eyes downcast for a moment. "The only family I can count on, at least. And I'm not letting anyone or anything harm him, you understand." She met his gaze again. "Not ever."

It was starting to make even more sense to Grimmjow. The look in her eyes was an act of intimidation, to instill an understanding between them. Slowly, his head began to nod, getting the picture. "Are ya threatenin' me, lady?"

"No." Mizuho she offered a small, terse smile that cut through her red cheeks. "No, I'm giving you a promise."

"A promise?"

"I promise that if you hurt my brother in any way, that I will do everything in my power to make sure you regret it."

Grimmjow straightened, his expression now predatory. "Oh, really?" His teeth once again were exposed. "You, a fuckin' human with no real powers, tryin' to scare me?"

Mizuho shook her head again. "No, not scare. I want you to understand something." She took a step forward, her face illuminated in the dim moonlight. "I may be nothing but an ant under your foot, so powerless it's not even funny. But that doesn't matter." She pointed back to the door of her apartment. "He is the only thing that matters to me. And if you try to take that from me, I will do everything I can to bring him back. And if I can't do that, I will use any resources I have to make sure you suffer." Her smile widened. "Do we have an understanding, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?"

The calmness in her voice was unsettling. He tried not to let it show, but it filled him with something he didn't quite know he could feel toward a Human. No matter how tiny it was, a small ounce of respect for Mizuho grew in his mind, and he knew she meant every word. "Yeah." The word drawled out, leaving his lips in a puff of smoke. "I read ya loud and clear, Mizuho."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Mizuho closed her eyes. "Good, I'm… glad we cleared that up." She smiled again, this time a genuine one. "Because, no matter how you look at this relationship with Keigo, I know that he looks up to you." Her eyes opened, looking him over, as if peering into his soul. "He considers you a friend, and that's a big deal, especially for him. It took him many years to find the friends he did, and the fact that he looked at you and decided you were his friend should mean something."

The defensive expression on his face fading, Grimmjow was left with heavy eyes. He remembered their time in the Forest of Menos, when Keigo had run after him, afraid that he was hurt. It had irritated him more than anything that a human kid would be so concerned about his health and wellbeing. But, after everything they went through, and the feelings that now plagued his mind, it meant something more. Because, at the core of it all, Grimmjow felt lost in this new world. He would never admit it to Keigo, of course, but to know there was a constant like Keigo had been a bit of a relief and a little bit of a fear. Espada weren't supposed to rely on others, not even their own Fracćion. And the idea of depending on a human was terrifying.

"We've been out here a while," Mizuho said, rubbing her arms quickly. Puffs of white smoke filtered out past the balcony and into the clear night sky. "I should go back in. He'll start to worry." She paused halfway to the door, her back still to him. "I hope what I said to you tonight makes sense, Grimmjow. I'm not trying to scare you off or make you stop hanging around him. I'm just…"

"Yer worried."

She looked back for a moment, relieved to hear him speak.

"I get it, don't worry. I ain't gonna let anythin' bad happen to the kid." He glanced at her once before staring back at the moon. "Ya have my word."

Without another word, Mizuho smiled and turned back to the door, opening it quickly and entering into the heated apartment. The silence fell over on Grimmjow like a heavy blanket, anchoring him to the spot. His fingers interlocked over one another, aimlessly wandering in the air. A sudden chill ran down his back, straightening him out a bit. It surprised him a bit, feeling his skin ripple as each hair on his body rose up. Slowly, he rubbed his hands over his arms, feeling the goosebumps that lined his arms.

For the first time that he could remember, he was freezing cold. "That damn kid," he spat, closing his eyes.

He turned, making his way to the door as well, desperate for the warmth inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay, so this was unexpected, but hear me out. I've been on and off writing the next chapter for Bleach: Re(Vers)ed and I suddenly was hit with this overwhelming need to write this piece. I've always wanted to write small shorts that come from the Revisited timeline and this one just popped into my head and wouldn't leave. So, I may be writing more pieces like this throughout. Things that just won't fit in the regular story, and things that just work on their own. Don't worry, I'm hard at work writing for my may story, but I figured I'd share this with y'all.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> The title of this story comes from this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_aBxoOs548


End file.
